Session #A: Tango for Teenagers
by violomana
Summary: Read, flame, and go on with your life. Simple, ne minna-san?
1. Growling Stomachs and Flaming Ties

"Fuck! Stupid, goddamn long hair!" 

A simingly small and innocent girl was struggling with her dark blue tresses. It somehow had gotten stuck on the doorknob of her hotel room. Why would a child be living by herself and cussing like a vulgar man? The thing was, she is not a child. Not anymore. Her life had changed dramatically in the past 24 hours. Not only was she frusterated, starving, low on time and on the move, she was also wanted. Wanted for 35 million woolongs. 

A good sum for a shipful of also starving and luckless bounty hunters. 

  


Session #A,:  
**Tango for Teenagers**

Part 1- Growling Stomachs and Flaming Ties 

  
"What do you mean- we don't have anymore food?!!! Not even bell peppers and beef??!!!!"  
"I thought you didn't like bell peppers and beef?"  
"Well, you do when you haven't eaten in 3 days!" 

Yet again, the Beebop was hard on cash and without food. Jet sighed. 

"If you want food, go get a bounty and buy some," said the owner of the Bebop space ship.  
"Bounty! Bounty Bounty Bounty!" cried Ed. She ran around the arguing men once and then disappeared.  
"Fine! But I won't share any with you when I get my money!" yelled Spike as he stormed out of the kitchen and into the "living room". 

"Howdy amigos!" greeted Paunch as Spike's stomach growled, "Here is today's Hot News!"  
The screen switched to a picture of the same dark blue-haired girl we met earlier. Under her chipper gold-flake eyes stated her stats: Age- 14; DOB- Unknown; Sex- Female; and so on.  
"Jessi Arlington. Now don't let this sweet faced teenager trick you because she's wanted for 35 million! One of the biggest bounties this season!"  
"35 million? Now this bounty could buy a lot of food," commented Spike, "Wonder what she did."  
"Poor darling,! Rumors have it that she's the daughter of a high-ranking syndicate henchman," Judy sighed.  
"Hmmmmm..." Spike mumbled. He narrowed his eyes as he lighted a cigerette.  
"No one knows for sure whether the rumors are true or not," Judy continued, "but it is said that she ran away from her father in order to betray his syndicate to the ISSP."   
"Now don't go all soft on her. This is exactly what I mean, folks!" interrupted Paunch.   
"On her way to bring her father's work down, she accidently blew up several buildings surrounding that of the syndicate headquarters!" cried Judy.   
Spike's cig fell from his mouth, "A _girl_?! How could she have done-"   
"Of course, this is just purely gossip," said Paunch, trying to comfort Judy, "but that's all that's known about her! It also explains the bombings of other syndicate offices on other planets."   
"She looks like a nice girl too!" Judy sypathised.   
"Whoever put out her bounty remains a mystery," Paunch concluded. 

"There is no way that a syndicate would be brought down single-handedly by a GIRL!" exclaimed Spike.   
"So what if she's a girl? Anyone can fight a syndicate if you can."   
Spike whipped around. It was Faye.   
"Are you going after the bounty?" she continued.   
"Why does that concern you?" Spike snapped.   
"Well, if there's once thing that _YOU_ should be concerned about," Faye grinned, "it's your tie."   
Spike had not noticed the burning cigerette setting his tie aflame.   
"Shit!" 

  


=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=   
This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic, so don't blame me if it's bad. Blame yourself for not being more open-minded! (J/k ^^')   
Anyway, It's a new session divided into ...parts- Session #A. Doesn't make any sense, ne? A letter isn't a number and a number isn't a letter! Oh well. I'm wasn't so sure where this fits into the series, so I started an A/U kinda deal. Whatever. 


	2. All in A Nutshell

A/n: I didn't think Jessi was me as a Mary Sue (which I know what it is. don't think I'm some newbie b/c if you took the time to check out my profile, I'm not) but if you want to read worse Mary Sue fanfiction, I suggest to read rRoseket's stories. At least I don't "indirectly" use my name in it. Jessi is a wimpy name. Like that one girl in that dubbed crap CardCaptors. My name has no realation to Jessi (it's Diana btw). 

--------------------------------------- 

I _was_ going to have Jessi commit suicide 

[A/N: Something else I have a tendency of dong, so ya, Mary Sue shit blah blah blah] 

after meeting with Ed on the net she was going to set a bomb inside herself and have Ed trigger it by e-mailing her but ya know, these kinds of things get ruined but authors who cannot take flames seriously. 

Ya, Jessi got desperate and made a mistake by getting cornered by the ISSP before Spike could get her (another bounty lost yet again b/c Faye had tipped off the ISSP to make Jet and Spike mad. why? I dunno. Just b/c she was tired of them getting all the credit in the show. besides, the ISSP gave her a fair amount of money). When Jessi was allowed her phone call, she hooked up with Ed somehow (I hadn't figured out the details but oh well) and requested her to e-mail her. This was somehow set up so that the bomb in her tampon (o.O I know, I know- but hey, I couldn't figure out another way-whoa, that rhymed) would explode her and everything in a 2 mile radius. It barely missed Faye after she was collecting her sum (Faye has to live though, right?). 

Ed never really understood what happened. Or appeared to not understand. Another insightful Ed moment where she is actually sane inside. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: But i wouldn't know anything about emotions of those. I just like cussing and messing with the "Enter" button (which i really had no use for since the entire fic was done in HTML format. if you want to complain about that, then say something half-way intelligent such as "use more paragraph tags" or something). 

Anyway, this might seem like Episode 22 Cowboy Funk but it isn't b/c I didn't get to see it...*mumbles* Stupid cartoon network, can't get there times straight...made me think that they were going to air Jupiter Jazz again on Thursday...*mumble mumble* so I ended up reading summaries which was AFTER I had this whole plot set up. Sorry for any copying or whatever. I would have truely deleted this fic if I saw it anyway. Looked like a cool session too, all this patriotism is getting on my nerves (quoted from Nora). Wow. I'm American. Look at that. Some brat from a snot-nosed infant county that somehow is taking over the world. Yea, I live a sheltered life. Very. 

I am immature and cannot handle criticisim. I am a fragile being. With feelings to boost. Wow, so are you. I am no longer special. Flame me and piss off. Report me to the staff and get me kicked out. Whatever. Well, it's is fanfiction b/c i told the entire story in a nutshell without the drama. Save some space on ff.n 


End file.
